Difícil reencontro
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: Continuação da fic "Triste Despedida". Casal: Shun e June.


_Esta é a continuação da fic "Triste Despedida", é recomendável que a leiam antes._

**Difícil Reencontro **

Desde que Shun havia partido para Grécia com Seiya e os outros para salvar Atena de um novo perigo, June não conseguia fazer mais nada, não conseguia trabalhar nem cuidar de sua filha, muito menos supervisionar os treinamentos na Ilha de Andrômeda. Ela não queria nem pensar que Shun pudesse estar correndo perigo, mas infelizmente esse pensamento não lhe saía da cabeça.

- Céus, o que pode estar acontecendo com Shun neste momento? Não agüento imaginar que ele pode estar correndo perigo. Não posso ficar aqui parada enquanto meu amor pode estar ferido ou até algo pior...

Não sabia o que fazer, seu desejo era largar tudo e correr para o Santuário e ajudar Shun no que fosse preciso. Mas o que fazer? Não poderia simplesmente abandonar todos os alunos da Ilha de Andrômeda. E Lia? Havia prometido a Shun que cuidaria dela, que cuidaria da filhinha deles. Havia também o fato de que tinha abandonado sua vida de amazona, havia renegado à armadura de Camaleão para viver um grande amor.

Apesar de todas essas responsabilidades, ela estava decidida. Iria de qualquer forma para Grécia. Amava sua filha acima de todas as coisas, mas sabia que ela ficaria bem aos cuidados de Mino. Voltaria com Shun e pegaria de volta Lia. Amanhã, bem cedo, a levaria para o orfanato e de lá se dirigiria para o aeroporto a caminho da Grécia.

À noite, o sono demora a chegar. June rola de um lado pro outro na cama. A preocupação com seu amado Shun não a deixa dormir, mas também o remorso, remorso por pensar em abandonar sua filha no orfanato. E se ela e Shun não retornassem da luta? O que seria de sua filha? Mais um órfão no mundo assim como foram ela e Shun.

A tristeza a consome. Na escuridão daquela noite triste, ela não consegue parar de chorar. Olha para o lado e vê aquela cama enorme, o espaço ao seu lado vazio. Sente tantas saudades das noites felizes que passou ao lado de Shun. E agora só sente angústia, medo de não voltar a vê-lo, de nunca mais sentir seu corpo, seu cheiro tão suave. Que saudade dos seus lábios, dos seus beijos ardentes. Precisa muito dele, mas Lia também precisava muito dela naquele instante. Não sabia o que fazer. A dúvida a angustiava, já não estava muito certa se o que pretendia fazer era correto.

Adormeceu devido ao cansaço de tanto chorar. De repente acorda com um clarão que aparece em seu quarto. O que será isso? June sentiu uma cosmo-energia que há muito tempo não sentia, lhe parecia conhecido e extremamente sereno e pacífico.

- O que é isso? Quem está aí? Vamos, revele-se! O cosmo não era agressivo, mas mesmo assim ela se manteve em posição de alerta.

- Vamos, já disse, diga quem é, e a que veio! June estava já estava se direcionando para porta para ir até o quarto de Lia quando ouviu uma voz extremamente familiar.

- June!

- Mestre Albion? É o senhor mesmo?

- Sim June. Preciso conversar com você!

- Mestre, que bom que o senhor está aqui, eu e Shun sentimos tanto a sua falta. Precisamos tanto de seus conselhos.

- É justamente para isso que estou aqui. June, mesmo longe sinto todo seu sofrimento, mas acho que o que você pensa em fazer não é a melhor solução.

- Mestre, o senhor me conhece muito bem e sabe que não agüento pensar que Shun possa estar em perigo. Sempre foi assim, o senhor se lembra como sempre me opunha a Reda e Spika quando eles exageravam com o Shun. A verdade é que o amo demais e não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ele.

- Eu sei June, mas você acha que abandonando a filha de vocês num orfanato, abandonando a Ilha de Andrômeda e se lançando nesse combate irá ajudar o Shun? Com acha que ele reagiria a isso?

- Mestre, mesmo tendo abandonado a armadura de Camaleão e a vida de amazona, ainda tenho espírito de guerreira. Sei que posso ajudar os cavaleiros de Bronze a salvar Atena.

- Não duvido disso June. Mas agindo tão impulsivamente assim, você estaria subestimando o poder de Shun, acaso não confia que ele voltará para você?

- Mestre... June não sabia o que dizer diante da argumentação de Albion.

- June, tenho certeza que Shun voltará para você. Não se preocupe tanto assim, confie nele, não o ama tanto? Dê esse voto de confiança a ele. Quantas vezes Shun lhe prometeu que voltaria e descumpriu essa promessa?

- Nunca mestre...

- June, estou aqui para te aconselhar e te acalmar. Sei que você é extremamente sensata e vai refletir muito sobre isso que estou lhe dizendo. Não se deixe abater, força! O melhor que você pode fazer agora é ser forte e confiar nos cavaleiros de bronze, assim como eu e os cavaleiros de ouro confiamos neles. Agora preciso ir, porque sei que você entendeu o que vim lhe dizer. Adeus!!!

- NÃO MESTRE!!! Por favor não vá, tenho muito mais coisas a lhe falar, por favor não me abandone! Disse ela ajoelhando-se no chão, a mão direita esticada enquanto o cosmo do mestre ia se esvaindo aos poucos na sua frente.

June acordou assustada, molhada de suor e com as batidas do coração muito aceleradas. Era um sonho? Ou será que seu mestre realmente esteve com ela? Não estava entendendo muito bem o que aconteceu, mas o recado de Albion ela entendera muito bem.

Entendeu que o que pretendia fazer não era certo, que deveria confiar em Shun e esperar por ele junto com sua filhinha. Deveria se acalmar e cuidar de tudo na ausência de seu amor. Com o coração em paz, ela aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de seu marido.

Em mais uma noite gelada na Ilha de Andrômeda, June recebe a notícia de que os cavaleiros de bronze haviam retornado ao Japão junto com Saori Kido sã e salva. Dúvidas fulminaram o coração de June: Porque ele ainda não voltou para casa? O que o está prendendo lá? Será que ele não está sentindo falta de nós como nós estamos sentindo dele?

Precisava ir até o Japão para ver o que estava acontecendo. Pegou o primeiro avião e levou consigo Lia, a filhinha deles. Chegando à Mansão Kido, foi recepcionada por Saori, que a tratou muito bem, mas estava com um semblante triste. Encontrou com Ikki que estava hospedado em um dos quartos da Mansão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ikki olhou assustado para June sentada no sofá com Lia nos braços.

- Como o que estou fazendo aqui? Vim atrás de Shun, todos já chegaram do Santuário e ele não voltou para casa. Por favor Ikki, avise a ele que estamos aqui.

- June, Ikki está de saída, não é Ikki? Interrompeu Saori, vendo que o cavaleiro de Fênix não sabia o que dizer.

- Sim, sim... até mais June, depois conversamos. Ikki saiu rapidamente da sala e desapareceu pela porta.

- Saori, há alguma coisa de errado?

Saori sabia que não era certo esconder a verdade de June, mas procurava um melhor jeito de dar a noticia, não queria que Ikki falasse, pois sabia que ele não tinha muito tato para essas coisas.

- June, você precisa ser forte e principalmente, precisa manter a calma.

June sentiu uma pontada no coração. Algo de ruim aconteceu com seu amado Shun. Ela podia perceber no olhar assustado de Ikki e no olhar receoso de Saori.

- Fale logo Saori! O que aconteceu com o Shun? O que vocês estão me escondendo?

- Acalme-se June, assim não poderemos conversar direito, o seu nervosismo está assustando o bebê.

- Pare de enrolar, Saori! Fale logo que não agüento mais esse suspense.

- Está certo June. Durante nossa última batalha no Santuário, Shun ficou gravemente ferido e... agora está no hospital entre a vida e a morte!

- O quê?!? Não acreditava; os seus piores pesadelos estavam se tornando realidade. Continuou sentada, atônita, olhando Saori nos olhos.

- Calma June!

Saori pegou o bebê em seus braços pois viu que June estava tremendo muito. June levantou-se do sofá de um sobressalto:

- Como você me pede para ter calma? O Shun morrendo e ninguém me diz nada! Rápido, me diga onde ele está! June falava totalmente alterada.

- Ele está no Hospital da Fundação Gallard, mas você não poderá ajuda-lo muito indo até lá neste estado. Shun está na fronteira entre a vida e a morte e só depende dele se voltará ou não.

- Então faça alguma coisa! Você não é a deusa Atena? Você pode ajuda-lo! June estava com o rosto totalmente transtornado por causa do desespero. Saori apenas a olhava com um olhar triste e continuava com o bebê no colo.

- Infelizmente, o que podia fazer por Shun já fiz, daqui para frente só depende dele.

- Como assim já fiz o que tinha que fazer?!? Vai abandoná-lo a própria sorte? Que espécie de deusa é você?

- June...

- É isso mesmo Saori! Os cavaleiros de bronze já se sacrificaram tanto para te salvar, já sofreram tanto por você e é isso que recebem em troca? Eles nunca puderam ter uma vida normal como das outras pessoas, pois dedicaram sua vida a protege-la. Não me queixo disso, sei que esse é o dever deles, já fui uma amazona e compreendo isso. Mas o que não compreendo é porque os abandona dessa maneira.

- Sei que está triste, mas...

- TRISTE? Estou muito mais que triste, Saori! Estou indignada! Os cavaleiros de bronze estão sempre se sacrificando e renunciando à felicidade por você. Foi assim na Batalha das Doze Casas em que me desesperei pensando que Shun pudesse ser morto pelos cavaleiros de Ouro. Foi assim durante as batalhas contra Hilda e seus guerreiros deuses e contra Poseidon e seus generais marinas. Todo esse tempo fiquei esperando por ele, angustiada, temendo que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer. Aí aparece outro deus maléfico, Hades, e novamente para salvar VOCÊ, os cavaleiros de bronze tiveram que se arriscar. Essa batalha foi especialmente dura para o Shun, pois ele demorou a se recuperar, demorou a aceitar que ele não foi culpado por tudo que aconteceu. Só depois de tudo isso é que eu e Shun pudemos nos casar e viver uma vida tranqüila na Ilha de Andrômeda.

Saori continuou calada olhando June, era melhor deixar ela desabafar, falar tudo que a estava angustiando.

- Agora que estávamos tão felizes com a chegada de nossa filhinha, Shun teve que abandonar tudo para salvar VOCÊ de um novo perigo. E novamente eu tive que suportar a angustia de me separar do homem que amo. Você não sabe o que é isso, não é? Amar alguém. Você não liga para o Seiya, para os outros cavaleiros de bronze, só pensa em si mesma. Se você é uma deusa tão poderosa, por que não resolve seus problemas sozinha? Deixe os cavaleiros de bronze em paz!

June se sentou em prantos no sofá em frente a Saori. As mãos escondendo o rosto, não queria mostrar sua fraqueza àquela que acabara de falar palavras tão duras. Sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, estava em frente da deusa Atena, mas não conseguiu segurar e até sentiu-se bem por falar na cara dela tudo o que pensava. Estava alterada por causa do desespero, mas no fundo era aquilo mesmo que pensava de Saori Kido. A reconhecia e sempre a respeitou como deusa, mas nunca suportou o comportamento da neta de Mitsumassa Kido.

Saori se levantou e colocou o bebê cuidadosamente em cima de várias almofadas que haviam no chão. Olhou para June naquele estado e tentou consolá-la tocando em seu ombro. Ela, no entanto, rejeitou a mão de Saori com um gesto brusco.

- Não quero que tenha pena de mim, Saori! Quero que ajude Shun! Disse ela se levantando do sofá e indo na direção de sua filha, pegando-a nos braços. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e ver seu amado.

- Por favor June, não saia assim! É preciso que você entenda...

- Não quero entender nada Saori, não quero ouvir mais nada de você! Saiu correndo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Saori sentou-se no sofá, os olhos tristes, as mãos cruzadas em cima do colo. Estava cabisbaixa e pensativa. "Quanto mal já fiz a esses cavaleiros de bronze! Quanto sofrimento ainda terão que passar por minha causa?"

June chega no Hospital da Fundação Gallard e se encaminha a recepção querendo saber em que quarto Shun estava. Rapidamente se encaminha para lá. Atravessa um enorme corredor com sua filha nos braços, a cada passo que dá a tensão aumenta. "Agüente Shun, estamos chegando."

Ao abrir a porta do quarto dá de cara com Ikki preocupado ao lado da cama de Shun. Entrega o bebê para o cunhado e volta todas as suas atenções para seu amado. Ele realmente parecia muito ferido, estava cheio de cortes pelo corpo, mas seu lindo rosto estava intacto. Estava cheio de aparelhos, isso indicava que realmente estava muito mal e June pode perceber que havia um grande curativo em seu peito. Ela não conseguiu conter a emoção ao vê-lo naquele estado e o abraçou chorando.

- Shun, meu amor, eu estou aqui, eu e a Lia! Acorde por favor!

- June, ele não pode te ouvir. Disse Ikki tocando no ombro dela. Os olhos dele estavam muito vermelhos, provavelmente tinha chorado muito, enquanto ninguém estava vendo.

- Ikki, me diga, o que aconteceu?

Enquanto ele contava o que havia acontecido, June não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu amado, pensando em tudo que ele teve que sofrer para defender a humanidade. "Agora eu cuidarei de você."

- Seiya, Hyoga e Shyriu estiveram aqui até pouco antes de você chegar. Saori disse que mais tarde passaria aqui...

- Ikki, Shun não ficará aqui nem mais um minuto!

- O quê?

- O levarei comigo para Ilha de Andrômeda, lá cuidarei dele e tenho certeza que ficará curado. Se você quiser, pode ir também, mas não quero mais depender da caridade de Saori Kido.

Inicialmente relutante, Ikki acabou concordando com a idéia de June. Confiava nela, sabia que faria de tudo para salvar seu irmão caçula.

Já fazem alguns meses que June retornou com Shun do Japão. Os ferimentos já tinham cicatrizado bastante mas ela não entendia por que ele permanecia descordado. Mesmo assim, sua esperança não acabava, cuidava dele intensamente, praticamente não saia do lado de sua cama. Revezava-se nos cuidados de Lia e de seu amado.

Em mais uma noite observando o lindo rosto de seu marido e acariciando seus cabelos, June não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

- Shun, meu amor, quantas saudades! Está muito difícil sem você, pensei que poderia ser forte e cuidar de tudo, mas já me faltam forças. Preciso demais de você, por favor Shun, volte para mim, não agüento mais essa sua ausência.

Soluçando de tanto chorar, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e assim permanece. Quando levanta os olhos e encara novamente o rosto de seu amado, percebe suas pálpebras tentando se abrir. A alegria dela era incontrolável.

- Shun, acorde, está me ouvindo?

- June... sussurrou ele com a voz extremamente fraca.

- Sou eu, meu amor, a sua June...

- Onde estou? A minha cabeça está doendo...

- Você está na sua casa, com sua esposa e sua filha. Você vai ficar bem, cuidaremos de você, não se preocupe.

As lágrimas de June agora eram de felicidade. Finalmente o seu grande amor tinha retornado para ela, agora seu coração estava em paz.

**_Fim _**

Oi Pessoal!!!

Essa fic só saiu por causa do incentivo das amigas June Briefs e Aquila-Marin. Valeu meninas, por terem lido minha primeira fic e terem dado sugestões!!!!!!!!! Acho que estou me especializando em fics dramáticas! Tentei até fazer um reencontro mais feliz, mas não deu, ficou assim mesmo. Por favor galera, digam se gostaram!!!!

OBS.: Aquele diálogo da June com a Saori é realmente tudo que eu penso sobre ela, gente: EU ODEIO A SAORI!!! Ela é um atraso de vida para os meninos de bronze, pelo amor de Deus!!! Quem agüenta essa chata?


End file.
